poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Meets Thomas
This is Timothy Meets Thomas goes in Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas. Thomas: Let me go! Oogie Boogie: Don't worry, Little tank engine/Train Prime. My train friend will be here soon. Thomas: Who are you talking about? hatch opens and Timothy the Ghost Engine enters as the Oogie Boogie song starts playing Timothy: Well, well, well~ What have we here?~ Thomas the Tank Engine, huh?~ Oh, I'm really scared~ So, you're the Train-Prime, Oogie's talking about~ Ha, ha you're jokin', you're jokin'~ I can't believe my eyes~ You're joking me, you gotta be~ This can't be the right guy~ He's ancient, he's ugly~ I don't know which is worse~ Oogie Boogie: He might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughing first~ Timothy: When Timothy the Ghost Train says~ There's trouble close at hand~ You'd better pay attention now~ Oogie Boogie: Cause he's the Boogie man~ Timothy: And if you aren't shakin' then there's something very wrong~ Oogie Boogie: Cause this maybe the last time, you hear the Boogie song~ Timothy: Ohhh~ The Plundering Six: Ohhh~ Timothy: Ohhh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Airachnid: Ohhh~ Timothy: Ohhh~ Kaos and Sunset Shimmer(Opposite): Ohhh~ Oogie Boogie and Timothy: Ohhh, (I'm) he's Timothy the Ghost Engine~ Evil Ryan: Well if he's feeling antsy and there's nothing much to do~ Oogie Boogie: I might just cook him a special batch of snake and spider stew~ Aria Blaze: Ew!~ Bertram T. Monkey: And don't you know the one thing that will make it work so nice?~ Timothy: A roly-poly OpThomas Prime to add a little spice~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Airachnid: Ohhh~ Timothy: Oh yeah~ Clyde Bandicoot, King Sombra and the Fallen: Whoa-oh~ Timothy: Ohhh~ Kaos, The Evil Mane 6, Princess Malucia and Megatron: Whoa-oh~ Diesel 10 and Timothy: Oh yeah, I'm (he's) Timothy the Ghost Engine~ Thomas: Release me now or you must face the dire consequences~ You killed yourself for nothing~ So please, come to your senses~ Timothy: You're jokin', you're jokin'~ Evil Anna: We can't believe our ears~ Adagio Dazzle: Will someone please just shut him up~ Evil Elsa: We're drowning in our tears~ Diesel 10: It's funny, we're laughing~ Queen Chrysalis: You really are too much~ Princess Malucia and Dr. Neo Cortex: And now with your permission, We're going to do our stuff~ Thomas: Hah! Like what? Evil Ryan: Let's just say the best we can. (Musical Interlude) Sonata Dusk: Whoa! The sound of rolling dice to us is music in the air~ Timothy: Cause I'm a gamblin' Ghost Engine~ Dr. Neo Cortex: Although he doesn't play fair~ Timothy: It's much more fun, I must confess~ Oogie Boogie: With lives on the line~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and the Dazzlings: Not ours, of course~ Starscream: But yours, old pal~ Clyde Bandicoot: Now that'd be just fine~ Thomas: Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act~ Evil Ryan: Oh, brother. You're something~ Timothy: You put me in a spin~ Princess Malucia: You're not comprehending, the position that you're in~ Trixie (Opposite) and the Machine Robos: It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer~ Timothy: Cause I'm Timothy the Ghost Train~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Sunset Shimmer(Opposite): And you ain't going nowhere~ All the villains: laughter Thomas: Oh, Crash and friends, wherever you are, you need to rescue me! Timothy: Thomas the Tank Engine! We meet at last! Thomas: Who are you? How did you know me? Timothy: chuckles Haven't you heard rumors spreading about a ghost engine, who was in the same class as you, falling off a cliff into a revein? Thomas: Timothy? It's you. I thought you were dead. Timothy: And I am. But some people say that they've seen my ghost haunting the sodor viaduct. Thomas: Yeah. And why are your friends with you? Timothy: But, my friend, your talking about another Timothy. And the answer to your question is because I want to exact my revenge on you. Thomas: You mean the Non-ghost version of you. And second, I don't think you'll have revenge like Bertram want revenge on his good twin brother. Timothy: I heard that there's another me who works at the Sodor Clay Pits with Bill and Ben. Thomas: Yup, now Non-ghost you lives in the Equestria Girls Universe. Timothy: to Soundwave Fetch me this other Timothy so that I may speak to him in person. Soundwave: Mr. Smee's voice Aye aye, sir. dispatches Laserbeak from his chest Thomas: What do you want from me, Timothy? Timothy: I want those powers you've got. Evil Ryan: And Ryan F-Freeman to join the Dazzlings. Thomas: You'll never reach him. He's too far. Bertram T. Monkey: Clyde Bandicoot has a Keyblade like Crash. When Adagio do, she'll put a Siren Pendant around Ryan's neck. Oogie Boogie: Oh, don't worry, pal. We've got somethin' special for you. Bring it in, Nightmare. Thomas: Who are you talking to? Nightmare Moon: Me. in a large crate Thomas: Luna? You're with them? Nightmare Moon: Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. I am not her. I am sparated from her now. Thomas: Oh. Who are you and who separate you from Princess Luna? Nightmare Moon: Aren't you forgeting? I was sparated from Luna a few years ago by Twilight. Anyhow, look at what's inside this crate. the crate Thomas: Uh oh. What's this? Nightmare Moon: Don't worry. It'll all be fine once you're inside. Thomas into the crate Evil Ryan: Nice job, Nightmare Moon. Blaze and Sonata Dusk close the lid and seal it up Bertram T. Monkey: chuckles Told you someone would give him the shove. Adagio Dazzle: Nightmare didn't shove him. She bucked him. Clyde Bandicoot:sighs Go back to sleep, Adagio. Timothy: Whatever you do, do not let him out of that crate. Sonata Dusk: Ok. the other Timothy is working at the Sodor Claypits with Marion, Bill and Ben Timothy: Hi, Marion. Marion: Hello, Timothy. Timothy: Are you happy for the Holiday? Marion: Of course I am. It's Halloween. Jack Skellington's favourite holiday. Timothy: Yes, I remember. they hear a buzzing noise Timothy: Did you hear bees, Marion? Marion: up and sees Laserbeak No. Look! Timothy: Laserbeak! Let's get away from him and out of here! shoots a smoke pellet, which hits the ground, and grabs Timothy with a pair of robotic arms Marion:coughs Timothy? he's been taken He's been train-napped! I'll go tell Crash and the others. Later Thomas: Hello? Ryan is playing with a paddleball Evil Ryan: What's taking that Mini-Con of Soundwave's so long? soon comes flying in and puts Timothy on the floor Evil Ryan: Laserbeak returns, Megatron. Megatron: Timothy. Just the train our friend Timothy wanted to see. Timothy: What are you talking about? I'm Timothy. Nightmare Moon: Oh, Timothy. ghost engine comes out of the shadows Evil Elsa: Timothy meet Timothy the Ghost Engine. Timothy: So you're the ghost engine everybody's been talking about. Timothy the Ghost Engine: Yes I am. I see you got a reputation at the Sodor Claypits. Timothy: And you got your reputation by killing yourself. Evil Ryan: Yes he did.coughs Where's Ryan, you non-ghost Train-Bot? Timothy: On vacation with Miko. Bertram T. Monkey:evilly Do you think my good twin brother, Matau is with him? Timothy: Nope. He's back at the base. So, what do you want, Timothy? Timothy the Ghost Engine: I'm here to tell you that I want Thomas' powers. When I do, Adagio will have Ryan F-Freeman to join the Dazzlings. Timothy: Oh. So aren't you going to release him to do so? Bertram T. Monkey: No. Adagio wants Ryan to join the Dazzlings, permanently.to Adagio Adagio, show Non-ghost Timothy the pendant that looks like the one you are wearing. does so Timothy: Wow, that a nice red gem. How did you make it? Adagio Dazzle: Forged it from the crystals in my homeworld. Timothy: And what world would that be? Adagio Dazzle: Equestria. Timothy: Cool. What will you do with this, when Ryan comes? Adagio Dazzle: I'll put this on his neck. Timothy: gasp That's what you did to Thomas' girlfriend, Twilight Sparkle! Adagio Dazzle: Oh, really? And when was that? A couple of months ago? Timothy: I don't know. Where's Twilight? Adagio Dazzle: In Halloween Town probably searching for her boyfriend and try to save him. in Halloween Town Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Where could he be? Gordon: Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure that Thomas will be fine on his own. Wherever he is. Matau T. Monkey: Let me check my Demonbuster armor's scanner. checks the Demonbuster armor's scanners Twilight Sparkle: You got something, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I'm not sure. Marion the steam shovel coming Is that Marion? Crash Bandicoot: It is Marion. What brings you here? Marion: panting It's Timothy. He's been train-napped by Laserbeak. Matau T. Monkey: Who did he take Timothy to? Marion: I think his ghost engine self. Cody Fairbrother: Does Timothy the Ghost Engine have friends with him? Marion: Yes. The evil Trixie, the evil Sunset Shimmer, Shere Khan, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Soundwave, Megatron, Starscream and every villain on his side. Matau T. Monkey: Including my rival, Princess Malucia and the woman from Regular Show: The real Thomas? Marion: Yes. And I think they were after Thomas all this time. They were trying to take his powers for their own purposes. Cody Fairbrother: What about my brother, Ryan? Marion: Still on vacation with Miko. Oh, how I hope that Thomas and Timothy are okay. Matau T. Monkey: Hey. I think I located them. Marion: Really? Where are they, cyborg monkey apprentice? Matau T. Monkey: First, Marion. I'm Matau T. Monkey. The robo suit I'm wearing is my Demonbuster armor. Second, They are in Oogie's lair. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no. If Oogie Boogie has them, they'll be doomed for sure. Oh, we have to save them. Crash Bandicoot: I'm sure we can Twilight. to Matau Matau, can you send Demonbuster armor to Ryan so he can help us. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Crash. out of his Demonbuster armor and pressed the button Engage Auto-pilot! Demonbuster armor starts moving on its own Marion: Wow! How does it do that, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I just pressed Auto-pilot and it moves on it's own and does anything I tell it to. the Demonbuster armor Dance. Demonbuster armor starts to dance the Robot Bumblebee: Alright. Yeah. Let's dance. the Demonbuster armor's every dance move Matau T. Monkey: So, Marion. What do you think? Marion: I like it. But will it be enough to reach Ryan and Miko? I mean, they're in Japan and that's far away. Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry. My Demonbuster armor has a GPS so it can know where Master Ryan is. Demonbuster armor locates Ryan and Miko, sprouds wings and takes flight Crash Bandicoot: See? Matau made the Demonbuster armor with Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man. in Japan, Ryan F-Freeman is at a resturant with Miko Nakadai Ryan F-Freeman: sigh That's a great restaurant. I'm sure Hiro Hamada works here. Miko Nakadai: I know, right? I used to come here almost every day to visit Hiro. I'm his cousin. I felt the same pain he felt when he told me about Tadashi. Ryan F-Freeman: You and me both, Miko. At least, the Dazzlings are not here. Miko Nadakai: I know. Anyways, I hoping one day to be in my own Big Hero 6 movie. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Plus, I think that me and my girlfriend Meg Griffin will star in it. Miko Nadakai: So cool. I wonder what my superhero outfit will look like. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you and I will find out. Miko Nadaki: Me too. up and sees something Look! Ryan F-Freeman: around That's Matau's Demonbuster armor. How did it get here? Demonbuster Armor: Your young apprentice Matau requests your help immediately. There is a situation. Ryan F-Freeman: What's the situation? Demonbuster Armor: Thomas and Timothy are being held captive at Oogie Boogie's lair. Ryan F-Freeman: Who are the villains who taken them? Demonbuster Armor: Villains captors indentified. Timothy the Ghost Engine, Diesel 10, Evil Trixie and many others. Miko Nadaki: Are the Dazzlings with them? Demonbuster Armor: Unfortunately, yes. Ryan F-Freeman:gasp Why would the Dazzlings want me? Miko Nakadai: Probably because they want to put you under their spell and make you one of them. Another siren. had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: What is it now? the vision he saw the Dazzlings, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna blocking Ryan's way out Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you six blocking my way? I need to help Thomas. Bertram T. Monkey: You can't. Thomas is a prisoner for Timothy now. Aria Blaze: But wait till you see what's happened to his best friend. Percy down and the tank engine opens his eyes. They're red Ryan F-Freeman: Percy! What did you six do to him? Adagio Dazzle: We did the same thing Dr Blood did to Blip's best friend Bolts. We upgraded him to be evil like us. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. But Matau won't allow you 6 sirens to have me exterminated. Sonata Dusk: Relax. That's not going to happen. What is going to happen though, is you joining us. What do you say? Ryan F-Freeman: No! What you know Sonata, is that my pendant Evil me made to protect me from your singing. Aria Blaze: Percy. Please tell Ryan why he thinks that. Cause we need to know exactly what he's up to and remember to get the Black Box, capable of creating anything that the user asks for. Ryan F-Freeman: What black box? Adagio Dazzle: sighs The one that Dr. Blood was after when he turned Bolts against Blip and Friends, duh. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Thanks for telling me, Adagio. Now if you don't mind, I have a Train-Prime to save. blocks him and pulls out his Energy Axe Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott! What's got into you, Percy? Percy: Thomas never liked me. Neither did you! You both called me a screw-up. Now I'm with my real friends. Isn't that right guys? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Percy. Thomas liked you. You need to remember who you are. Percy: I know who I am, Ryan. I'm me and today that's a villain. And I don't need you reminding me of him. And if you do it one more time, I going to finish you off. Ryan F-Freeman: You're going to kill me? Matau He's kidding me, right? Matau T. Monkey: I think he's actually literally serious, Master Ryan. Cause we agreed not to talk about Thomas in front of him didn't we? Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Matau. Let's rescue him already. two head into the room to save Thomas. But when they get in it, however, they find no one inside Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Thomas is not here!? Nightmare Moon: He's in that crate and if you want him to be released you have to go through me and my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Luna? Is that you? Nightmare Moon: Isn't she with you? We were brought apart by the Elements of Harmony. And now, you shall meet your end. Ryan F-Freeman: Nightmare Moon! his Keyblade If Princess Celestia banished you to the moon before, then I will do the same. Nightmare Moon: Wrong again, Ryan F-Freeman. You're the one being banished to the moon and from this day forth, the night will last forever. Matau T. Monkey: What are you talking about and how did you know my master? Nightmare Moon: Do you really need to spell everything out for you? I was banished now It's Ryan's turn and how I know him is classified. Princess Malucia: She's right, Matau. You and Ryan got magic in you two. And I want it all. Ryan F-Freeman: You'll never get our magic, Malucia. You didn't do nothing except steal magic for yourself. That's all you ever wanted. Matau T. Monkey: And back in your home world you're a mean bratty jerk! Princess Malucia: Well. That's about to change. Because look what I've got. up the amulet that Sci-Twi used in Friendship Games Ryan F-Freeman: That's Sci-Twi's device! And where's Sci-Twi? Princess Malucia: Look for yourselves. to Sci-Twi, who is dangling over a pit of lava via a rope chain Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Twi! What did you do to her, Malucia? Princess Malucia: I kept her the way she was and when I use this amulet to take your magic, I'll become the new Midnight Sparkle. Clyde Bandicoot: Don't worry, Malucia. The last thing you want to do isthe amulet from Malucia unleash the magic! the amulet on Sci-Twi is lifted into the air and turns into Midnight Sparkle Ryan F-Freeman: What is Clyde doing to her, Matau? Midnight Sparkle: laugh You were right. I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! a ray of magic Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi! Is that you in this form? Midnight Sparkle: Yes. And I'm going to stay like this until I can trust another hero again, especially you two, Ryan and Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Who are you? How did you know me and Master Ryan? Midnight Sparkle: I am Midnight Sparkle. And those who interfere with our plans to dominate the world will be destroyed. Ryan F-Freeman: What world? And that's a nice name. Midnight Sparkle: This world. Planet Earth, the univese, the galaxy and we've even got some time to kill. And there's no one that we'd rather destroy than you. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't you know that Matau and I have magic? Minight Sparkle: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: You said in your Friendship Games movie that Equestria is a whole other world and it's just filled with magic. Midnight Sparkle: Which I'm going to collect for my princess friend. Matau T. Monkey: Which princess did you speak of, Midnight Sparkle? Midnight Sparkle: to Princess Malucia Matau T. Monkey: My rival, Princess Malucia? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan